Chads big date
by Victor Delacoix
Summary: Chad is unwillingly signed up to a competition where two lucky competitors win a date with none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. Will he fall for them, or will it be a date from hell! Pease Review!
1. Chapter 1

**The was inspired by close friends with an unhealthy obsession with sterling knight, Chad Dillan cooper. Lmao enjoy =D**

**Chapter one – Off to a bad start**

**CPOV**

I couldn't believe what Sonny had done. This time she had surpassed herself in meanness.

"You signed me up for what?!!" I shouted.

"Well that'll teach you for ruining my date with Nath!" she screamed back, her eyes furious with a hint of self-satisfaction.

"How did I ruin it?" I asked smugly.

Her face scrunched up and she screamed at me " you set him on fire!" I had never seen her so mad.

"It was an accident" I replied, I felt quite guilty, however I couldn't help myself from smirking as she said it.

She seemed shocked by what I said and replied " how do you _"accidentally" _set someone on fire!!" Her face was red with fury. I loved it when she was mad, no focus Chad.

Sonny had agreed for me to go on a date with two competition winners. Dream come true, me think not, I mean can you really see me, Chad dillan cooper super hunk, dating _regular people_. I shuddered from the thought.

Sonny snapped her fingers and I stopped day dreaming. "Well what do you have to say for yourself?" she eagerly awaited my response.

"I put him out" I replied guiltily. I tried puppy dog eyes to no avail.

"He was bald and had no eyebrows. And you put him out with oatmeal!" She restrained a laugh but I definitely saw it.

I laughed to myself smugly and responded " yeah, I am a legend aren't I?" I smiled gleefully.

Sonny's eyes bulged with anger and she responded " well enjoy your date, hope its worse than mine!" she stormed of, I could had sworn I saw tears. I wanted nothing more than to stop her and comfort her but there was no way she liked me now.

I stood there alone in my dressing room with my cold half-eaten stake and my mind racing with contemplation. I was running worst case scenarios through my head of just how bad the date could be.

**Only a sneak peek, I'll continue to write if I get good reviews. Please review.**

**Word out to my friends Natty and Steph, without your obsession this story wouldn't be possible XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who reviewed you are great!**

**I hope it's as fun for you to read as it is for me to write.**

Chapter two

**Chad's worst dreams**

CPOV

After Sonny had stormed off my heart hurt deeply. I bolted the door of my dressing room shut and then curled up on the sofa to sob.

My eyes became heavy and I drifted slowly into a deep sleep, all the misery had caused me to become very tired.

I stirred in my sleep as my mind created distressing images, I was having a terrible nightmare brought about by this stupid competition.

DREAM

I strolled through the restaurant suavely making call me symbols to all the cute girls I passed and the occasional wink. I came across a table for three with two beautiful girls sat at it. There was one chair free, maybe this competition wasn't such a bad thing after all. I approached the table but was stopped in mid stride by a waiter.

"Can I help you?" I asked sounding offended and sarcastic at the same time." Excuse me ladies ill be one second". I snapped my fingers and pointed at them both with hands shaped like guns.

The two girls looked at each other confused by what they had just saw.

The waiter grabbed my attention and spoke " sir your table is over here". He pointed to another table to the left.

Sat there were two overweight hairy women, looked mid thirties.

I looked desperately at the waiter and laughed nervously " I think you mean this table, you mean this table right" I was panicking at this stage.

"I'm afraid not sir those two…" the waiter paused to make sure he was right then continued " … ladies are here for you". He frowned at me and whispered in my ear, "ive unlocked the bathroom windows for you" he walked of afterwards as if he had never said it.

I miserably approached the table pulled out my chair and sat down with the two guerrillas ive been forced to date.

"Sup ladies" I asked mournfully. My voice had no tone in it and my head was slumped low like a dog being told of.

The two chubby girls giggled with joy and their stomachs rippled as they did. They both raised their hands and clapped them together very quickly. As they did they revealed sweat patches in their armpits and small hairs poked out of the short sleeves.

I cringed in disgust tightening my face and looking away.

"We loved your latest episode Chad, you were so awesome in it!" squealed the girl to left. By the way I use the term "girl" very loosely.

"Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed" talking to them was torture, I had to appear happy, good thing I'm the best actor on this dump of a town.

The waiter came up to the table holding our food, he lay in front of me possibly the most delicious stake I had ever seen, my mouth watered just looking at it.

" a stake for sir", he said in a very posh manner " and for the ladies…" he paused before saying it like it hurt for him to do so. "…Spaghetti bolognese. Enjoy."

The two ladies simultaneously looked at the fork and knife in their hands, shook their heads and tossed them away. They both then shoved their faces into their food and began eating it ravenously.

Both the waiter and me had the same expression on our faces, our mouths gaping open in disgust and shock.

The waiter bent down to talk to me privately, " the bathroom window is still open, escape while you can!" and with that he fled daring not to look back at the animals he was leaving.

Realising that was my only option I stood up and spoke, " ladies excuse I'm just visiting the little boys room."

They both looked up at me and spoke " don't be long, this stuff is great!" Spaghetti hung from their red faces, red from sauce and possibly the pressure they were applying on the plates.

" Its ok ill leave you two to graze, I mean eat!" They didn't notice what I had said thankfully and I began my journey to the exit, I mean bathroom, I mean my only way out of this nightmare!

I hastily weaved through the tables, this time I didn't have chance, nor wanted to act cool or chat up girls.

I entered the boy's toilets and immediately looked for the window.

There it was in the middle of the far wall past the cubicles, strange where are the urinals, ah well. The window looked pretty small, but come on I'm Chad Dillan Cooper, super hunk, I can do anything.

I figured even though noone could see me I should exit cool. I rolled across the bathroom floor and faced back towards the door and spoke " peace out suckers!" I loved doing that.

I clambered through the bathroom window head first poking my arms through before hand.

The window was smaller than I remember, once I had gone through enough to reach my waist I became stuck.

My belt had caught onto the sides and was stopping me proceeding.

I pushed through harder until finally I fell through to the other side. The window locked behind me.

" That's weird…" I said to myself, "… it wasn't this breezy an hour ago." Fear shook my body and I looked at my legs hoping to be wrong.

I had left my trousers back in the bathroom! And that's not the worst part, the underwear I had on was My Little Pony!

As if that wasn't bad enough who should walk past but my rival Sonny. She was linked arms with Nath.

Sonny looked at me and began to laugh. My face turned red and I tried to cover up my underwear.

Nath laughed with her and blurted " nice underwear jerk, my sister has a pear just like them, she only three" as he said the two collapsed on the floor with loud bellows of laughter.

Nath was obviously wearing a toupee on his head to cover the baldness and fake eyebrows.

" Where'd you get the hair from Nath, stamp on a skunk and glue it to your head!" I continued " and what about your eyes brows? Did you cut squares out masking tape and stick in the right place!" it felt good to insult him but they continued to laugh. Behind them appeared the paparazzi who were taking pictures.

My vision blurred from flashing camera lights and my hearing was blocked by endless laughter. I could hear was someone faintly saying " wake up Chad", couldn't have been unless…?

AWAKE

I awoke sweaty and panting heavily. As I did I screamed " I don't wear pony underwear!"

I looked around to see sonny and my director stood in my room giving me weird looks.

I immediately cheered up in the realisation that it was only a dream.

Sonny opened her beautiful lips and spoke " what were you doing Chad we were all worried about you, not me of course." Please I thought to my self.

"How did you get in?" I asked confused.

"We had to kick the door down, we could hear you screaming, something about sweaty guerrillas and spaghetti". Said Sonny quite disturbed.

"What do you want?" I asked impatiently. As I did the director stepped forward and said " its time for you to meet the competition winners!"

End of chapter two Who are the lucky girls, find out next chapter

**I hope you liked it please review and thanks again for the great reviews already.**

**Xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to my friends for the great reviews, **

**Please readers start reviewing**

Ps ive gone more on the romantic side this chapterChapter Three

**Huge regret**

CPOV

Once sonny and my director had left my dressing room I looked at the clock, 10:00 am, and then began to get ready for my date. Woe is me.

I wore a white tux and I combed my hair, I figured Id look the part, only this time I had a thin belt that held onto my trousers for dear life!

As I changed I continuously drifted in and out of daydreams; my mind was still shaken from the nightmare. "Snap out of it Chad" I slapped myself to try and wake myself more.

I held out my hand to see I was shaking like a leaf. As I did the test Sonny walked in the room. As soon as she entered I put my arms to my sides, however she had already seen.

"Nervous Chad?" Asked Sonny beaming with pride. I had never seen her so happy, I realise just how much my pain means to her.

I held back the tears by breathing deeply and I responded " cant wait…" I took another deep breath, the tears were so close I could feel them welling up, " its gonna be great".

Sonny chuckled to herself and began to leave the room, before she left the door she turned and said " by the way Chad, your flies undone". She walked of with a spring in her step laughing as she went.

As soon as she left I broke down crying. That last comment was the straw that broke the camel's back.

I sobbed like a baby into my silk sleeve. My knees pulled up to my chest.

I had really done it this time, why did I play that stupid prank? All it did was ruins Sonny's night out and my chances of ever being with her.

I closed my eyes and pictured us two, holding each other ever so tightly. He eyes large and brown, like chocolate spheres gazing into mine. Her perfect locks of brunette hair swayed beautifully in the breeze, gently not threatening. Calmness and serenity was in the air and love was in our veins.

She opened her bright red lips and uttered words ive always longed for "I love you Chad Dylan Cooper". She repeated it over and over. Her tone of was soothing and calm.

Her pink skin reflected the rays of sunlight like celestial mirrors of natural beauty. Her nose pressed gently against my face as we cuddled. Her eyes were closed and still. Her mouth puckered as she moved her head slowly towards mine. A kiss from Sonny was my dream, realising what she was doing I puckered my lips aswell and just as our lips touched in loving unison I snapped out of it.

My beautiful vision was replaced with my dressing room floor.

My face was damp from tear and my sleeve was damp from snot and tears, eww.

A man entered my dressing room wearing an earpiece and looking rather rushed.

"Come on Chad, this is no time to take a nap!" Insisted the man.

I stood up and brushed myself off.

I put on my _Chad Dylan Cooper super hunk _face and clicked my fingers to the ear phone dude.

The man shook his head and left. As soon as he had my face dropped again.

I followed after miserably dreading the rest of my day.

SPOV

I had really gotten Chad this time. So why did it not feel like such a grand victory?

This morning he looked so sad for some reason. Maybe I should see if he's all right.

Just as I was about to enter Chad's room he exited miserably.

"Are you okay Chad?" I asked concerned.

Chad looked at me, his bottom lip quivered. His sapphire eyes were glazed over with tears, his face was red from them. His whole body seemed to shake just from looking at me.

His golden hair was messy and his suit slightly wrinkled. I could see some snot on his sleeve, eww.

Chad turned and ran off crying. He didn't even speak.

"What have I done?" I asked myself. I thought it over in my head, he deserved It I mean look what he did to your date, so why do I feel so bad?

The image of Chad cowering like a defenceless injured puppy was burned into my skull.

Ive got to fix this, by any means necessary!

CPOV

My heart ached as I ran. My vision became blurry because of the tears. People stopped and stared as I ran, they had never seen me lose my cool like this before.

I ran into the boy's toilets, grabbed some toilet roll and wiped my eyes clean.

I was determined not to attract any more attention to myself.

As I exited people stood and watched me. I did my _Chad Dylan super hunk _face and shouted " don't worry folks, just rehearsing, what do you think?"

People began to clap and applaud and chat amongst themselves. "That looked really convincing", mentioned one person.

I exited the studio relinquishing my face expression as I did and headed for the restaurant.

"Let's just get this over with," I said to myself.

Outside the restaurant stood paparazzi and news crews, I grinned largely as I tried to wade through them. "Chad why are doing this?" Asked one reporter.

I turned to him and said, " because someone actually loves me, I'm not use to that feeling anymore, not lately". I turned and entered the building.

Once inside I couldn't hear their screams anymore. Thank god for that. The one thing good thing about today.

"Ah Chad we've been expecting you" said the waiter; he looked nothing like he did in my dream.

I asked him quietly, "are the bathroom windows locked?" I looked around suspiciously.

He smirked nervously and said, "actually a girl did make sure we bolted them closed.

I laughed, Sonny did have a sense of humour, wait that's the first laugh ive had in at least two days.

The waiter snapped his fingers and I stopped day dreaming, man I'm bad at doing that.

"Your table is right over here, and might I suggest I take your coat?" said the waiter, he had seen the snot marks.

"Please" I replied. He took my coat and sat me at my table.

"Hello there girls, how you doing" I asked melancholy as I stared at the tablecloth.

"What's wrong?" asked the one.

I looked up to respond. "Well ive…" I stopped in mid sentence as I looked at the two girls.

Why did Chad stop talking? Are they as ugly as his nightmares warned? What will happen next?

**PLEASE REVIEW! : D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm having fun writing it but please anyone who's reading it just leave a sodding review, anything, you could write " meh it was alight", it just lets me know that its worth writing for other than my friends.**

**Enjoy anyway =D**

Chapter four CPOV

I looked up from the tablecloth in awe at the two girls sat at my table. My mouth was open in shock. In my mind burned the images of two sweaty overweight guerrilla zoo escapees, whereas my eyes marvelled at my company.

Sat to the left was a brunette girl. She was tall with delicate facial features. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail, but she "twiddled" with her hair in a girlish manner. She stared at me with large hazel eyes full of compassion and love.

She wore an exquisite dress, purple in colour and made entirely of silk. The two girls matched dresses, apart from tiny details in the trim of the dress, I have never paid so much attention to a girls clothes before!

The girl adjacent to her was no less of a beautiful girl, blonde hair down to her shoulders. She was petit in build and height. Her skin, just as the other, was smooth and healthy.

Together they were an attractive pair, and they both stared at me lovingly. The brunette had her chin on he palms and was more than liable to drool.

After I had taken in their beauty I finished my sentence, "… how you doing".

The girls sat up and looked at each other giggling as they did.

They moved there heads closed and conferred amongst themselves, whispering and giggling.

Once finished they turned to me, still grinning, and spoke in unison, " we have come to the decision, we are okay thanks, how are you?" They seemed to car so much, I felt like what I said would actually be listened to.

Before I could speak a boy approached the table. The clothes he wore were hardly suitable for a meal, he must have just come in for one thing.

He stood at the table and faced the girls, paying me no attention. Does he not know who I am! No who am I kidding everyone knows and loves me. Well there is one exception.

"Girls when your done with your little date you moms want you to know that we've run out of loo roll and she needs you to get some".

The girls laughed nervously to me then spoke," excuse one second Chad".

As soon as their faces were out of my view they dropped to annoyed frowns. They whispered aggressively to him " tom get the hell out of here, were busy". They looked back and smiled.

Tom looked confused, he looked to me and he said " ohh I see, your Chad Dylan Cooper, right?"

I nodded. Tom wasn't an attractive person, his hair was short, blonde and quite curly.

He was a short guy with a rather thin build, not fat but not muscly either.

Immediately after I had nodded he replied " that's a stupid name". Hi face didn't look as if he had insulted me, more as if he had just said what was on his mind.

As he said it the two girls shrieked and leaped back in shock and horror.

Natalie, the brunette, bent down quite low, almost in leaping position. Natty spoke " Steph your gonna have to hold me back..."

Steph shook her head and spoke, her face was red with fury, " I'm not gonna be able to natty."

Natty looked to Steph and asked, " why not?"

Steph, still focusing on tom ready to pounce, replied 2 ill be too busy kicking his sorry but out of this place". And with that they both leapt clean through the air and landed on tom.

Screams came from Steph and natty, more war cries than screams, and from tom as bits of fabric flew in every direction.

The girls climbed off of tom and began to drag him towards the exit. His clothes were torn and his skin was bruised and scratched.

They opened the door and threw him clean out.

The girls sat back down, sorted there hairs out and continued from where they left of, drooling over me.

They hadn't noticed at first the tears rolling down my face.

The two girls "awed" simultaneously and loudly once they realised and moved there chairs round next to me.

They held me tight and asked what was wrong. I realised lying was pointless and spilled my emotional problems, they nodded as I spoke and seemed to understand exactly how I felt.

As I spoke with them I seemed to fall so madly in love with them both. They just seemed to care so much.

Once I had finished talking Natty, the brunette spoke very soothingly to me, " You don't need Sonny to be happy, you just want to be loved. Me and Steph have loved you for years."

They looked at the floor, as if guilty of their confession.

I wiped the tears from my face and spoke, " really, you mean it?" my voice was nasally but they didn't seem to mind.

The girls stared deeply into my eyes, I stared back with the same compassion.

The three of us all moved in slowly, closing our eyes as we did. As expected the three of us banged heads, and we all broke out into laughter.

Everyone in the love triangle we had formed stared silently at each other, excluding the girls they were focusing on me.

My mind had been wiped clean of Sonny, the only thing running through my mind was unparalleled affection for these two beautiful girls.

SPOV

My heart ached with guilt, had I really gone too far this time with Chad? And why did it bother him so much, unless… impossible.

I had always sort of been crushing on Chad, but he was always so obnoxious that I always got pushed away emotionally.

I was on my way to the restaurant to apologise to Chad and drag him away from his nightmare.

I entered through the front doors and looked around for Chad.

I couldn't see them anywhere.

I called over the waiter and asked him, "Do you know where I can find Chad Dylan Co..." I saw for myself before he had to tell me.

At the far end of the hall sat Chad linked arms with the two girls, laughing and smooching away.

Never once taking their eyes of each other, I was a fool to think Chad cared.

I began to cry I turned and ran straight out of the reasturante.

He never truly cared, those tears were merely his acting in affect. He wanted me to feel guilty so he could rub it in my face of how much of a _womaniser_ he was.

CPOV

My night was going perfectly, the girls were sweet and loving. The food was great and the conversation had me constantly in the stitches. These girls, despite not being rich or famous, had to be the nicest people ive ever met. All the girls ive ever dated have always dumped me as soon as I became slightly less rich or slightly less famous.

I heard a noise come from behind me, I saw Sonny exit the reasturante crying. For once in my life I didn't care, I was glad she felt my pain.

I turned back towards the girls and spoke, " ive really enjoyed this evening with you girls, its been the best night of my life".

The girls broke out in "awes" and hugged me simultaneously.

"Unfortunately this is our only night with you Chad". The two girls cried together.

"What?" I shrieked. "So our love can never be?" twice in one week, and this time by two girls at once, my heart had been broken.

I stood up with my head low and spoke deeply. " Ive had a wonderful evening girls, but I must bid you farewell. I have a date with fate, and I can guarantee she'll never leave me".

And with that I stormed out of the reasturante, crying as I went.

I'm not destined for love, life is pointless. I'm just meant to fall in love and have it snatched away. Why live at all?

My plans with this evening were unclear but I had only one goal, end my life!

Thanks to my friends natty and steph for being good sports and thanks to my readers for bearing through my stories =D.

Please enjoy and REVIEW.

**XXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**A big thanks to everyone who takes the time to read my chapters, a bigger thanks to those reviewing "rebel's girl" being the only sodding one XD. I am soon to be writing a SWAC crossover with one of my all time fav horror films, so keep your eyes open for the sneak preview out on Monday. **

**Sorry for the big intro please enjoy =D**

**Chapter 5 – Chad's final straw**

**CPOV**

My life has hit rock bottom and there is no sign of me ever leaving.

The only solution I see is suicide.

I'm stood at the top of the studios looking at the 30-ft drop nervously. The night air is cold against my moist skin. Moist from tears, ive been crying for a good hour now.

Below me people scurried past, mostly couples laughing away in their happy lives. Not one of them have ever felt like me, they just wouldn't understand.

In my head the faces of the three girls buzzed around like hornets stinging my mind.

I closed my eyes and shook my head until they were gone. I never wanted to see any of them again.

I moved my feet until they were my feet were half way over the edge. I held out my arms straight at each side, like wings. Only difference is I won't be flying.

My heart raced and my head hurt from fear.

Sweat poured from my forehead and flowed alongside the tears. I looked down once more and reeled my head back in horror. This was it, my final moment.

I had left a note on the roof to elaborate why I was committing suicide.

It read, "Dear read, Chad Dylan Cooper here, if your reading this then your busy scraping me of the sidewalk as you do. Why did I do? Simple, my heart had been broken for the last time and I have had enough. To all the girls who have broken my heart I'd just like to say one thing, " peace out suckerz"". I wanted to go out on a joke, only problem was, I was the joke.

I breathed deeply and bent my knees. I leaned slightly forward and a scream was let off. The scream took me by suprise. I fell forward uncontrollably.

**SPOV**

Chad had royally annoyed me this time. Just when I started to like him he went and acted like a jerk.

Seeing Chad crying showed me his human side, and I liked it.

To let of some steam I have been walking around, muttering under my breath as I did.

I was walking past his studio late at night, when something on the roof caught my attention.

It looked like a man stood at the edge.

He was about to jump, I screamed loudly in horror.

I ran into the building and began to climb the stairs to try and stop him.

" I'm coming…" I screamed " … I'm coming, just hold on" I was panting as I ran up the stairs. My high heals hurt like holy hell as I climbed.

I burst through the door to the roof and saw him fall of the edge.

I screamed in absolute disgust and horror.

"I was too late" I mumbled. " I was too late."

**CPOV**

As I fell I grabbed the edge. I hung on for the dear life.

I heard a faint voice on the roof. " Hello?" I cried.

"Chad? You're alright!" the person responded, the voice sounded very familiar.

"Don't worry Chad ill help you!" I recognised the voice now it was Sonny.

She leant over the edge and grabbed my arms. "Don't bother," I said to her as she tried to pull me up.

"Why?" she asked confused.

" Because I'm not worth saving". The words came out of my mouth uncontrollably, and seemed to offend her.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" she screamed, I knew she was mad from the way she used my full name.

"Just leave me" I pleaded.

" Chad you may be the biggest jerk in Hollywood, but you don't deserve to die." She continued to try and lift me to no avail.

" I don't want to live in a world where noone loves me". My tears had stopped because of the situation, but my sorrow was still present.

" What do you mean?" she replied obliviously.

" You hate me, and those girls only saw me like a one night stand. They at least managed to cheer me up, but only for about an hour".

" You mean you were actually upset earlier? You weren't acting?" She smiled in the realisation of my love for her.

"I came to the reasturante to apologise to you Chad, but when I saw you smooching them it broke my heart."

I felt quite ashamed to how I acted. " Those girls were just so nice to me I fell madly for them, they were only here for one night then they ran off home, taking no care as to how I feel."

"Chad I have always sorta liked you, but when you ruined my date I was so furious I took my revenge a little too far."

I slipped through her fingers an inch or so. Sonny screamed and held me tighter. Her feet were beginning to slide towards the edge of the roof. If she doesn't left go she coming down aswell.

" Chad I won't drop you!" she cried.

"If you don't well both die, I can't let that happen".

Sonny cried madly. I tried to comfort her.

"Its all my fault" she cried " I never should have signed you up, you just made me so mad."

" None of it is your fault Sonny" I rubbed her hand with my thumb. " Take comfort knowing ill die happy"

Her eyes were large and teary and they gazed at me with child like sorrow.

She slipped forward an extra inch. She was getting dangerously close.

Her sorrow turned to anger.

" I wont let you go, dammit I'm not gonna lose you." Her face was red and scrunched up.

I whispered to her calmly " its ok Sonny, its ok".

Sonny slipped forwards another inch. She was barely on the edge now.

She screamed and looked back. She shook her head at me and muttered "no" over and over.

I was ready to die now, and I d die knowing I was loved.

**What will happen next? Will Chad fall to his death or does Sonny have some last minute strength, find out next and last chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's all come down to this readers, the finale of Chad's big date. Will Sonny save Chad or does he fall to his death? I hope you've all had as much reading this as I have writing it.**

**Big shout out to everyone who has supported me in writing this you're great:**

**Imagination bird, Rebel's Girl, SonnywithAchance, Blueelephant93, auroramazing and yellowminiipod, you guys are great!**

**Please review =D**

**Chapter 6**** Will strength prevail?**

**SPOV**

My grip on Chad's hand was loosening with every pain staking second that past.

My eyes were pouring tears, in contrast to Chad. Chad was cool and collect, something that normally wouldn't suprise me. However he dangled above a 30ft drop onto solid concrete.

He had come to terms with his death and felt that he would die happy.

I heard a male scream from behind me " don't worry sonny, I'm a coming!" The voice was Grady's.

Chad barely hung on now, he seemed as if he wanted to fall, he smiled contentedly.

"Don't you dare Chad…" I shouted "… not now".

Grady knelt next to me and grabbed Chad with one hand and my waist with the other.

Grady was surprisingly strong, however Chad was not doing much to help with his rescue.

He just smiled and stared blankly into the distance.

Grady lifted me to a safe position then focused on Chad. "Come on _Brah_ I got you."

I lay down on my back facing the sky, not wanting to see what was happening.

I breathed heavily and quickly.

Grady grunted and with one last pull flung Chad back onto the roof.

Chad landed on me facing down. He stared into my eyes and his smile grew bigger.

We both breathed frantically as we were both exhausted.

Grady looked at us two, slanted his head and _awed. _ Both Chad and me turned our heads to face Grady and we scowled.

Grady reeled back slightly in shock. " Yeesh! I'll be off then." His voice was disappointed.

He walked through the roof door and began down the stairs.

Little had we noticed our little scene had attracted more attention then we had expected.

Downstairs people had gathered and watched din horror.

Everyone was paralysed in fear, all but Grady who leapt into action and saved the day, even if people didn't know it.

Grady exited the front door and addressed the concerned people. " They're okay" he mumbled sadly.

People cheered and applauded, paying no attention to Grady.

Grady walked round the corner out of view dragging his feet as he did.

"Wait!" a girlish voice called.

Grady turned to see Tawni following hastily. She looked around hesitantly.  
"What's up Tawni?" He asked.

" I saw what you did Grady, and I cant believe I'm going to do this but…" she lunged forward and kissed Grady on the lips.

Grady's eyes went wide in shock.

Tawni pulled back slowly and smiled at him. She snapped herself out of it and looked firmly at Grady.

"That never happened did it Grady?" she asked in a crazy manner.

"What never happened?" responded Grady wittingly.

Tawni sighed in relief then nodded at him. She looked around and then ran off. " Bye Grady" she called as she ran.

Grady was too busy taking what just happened in. He stood with his mouth wide open and his eyes half closed.

He pulled out his phone without even moving his head and began typing away.

"Boy is Facebook in for a shock" he muttered. Before laughing to himself.

**CPOV**

On the roof of the studio I lay on Sonny staring lovingly into her eyes. Our breathing had relaxed now and the applauds had ceased.

Sonny and me lay peacefully. I stroked her soft hair through my fingers and she rubbed my hand with her thumb.

I closed my eyes and so did she. Our lips met in beautiful harmony, fireworks exploded in our minds as we lay kissing for what seemed a lifetime.

Eventually we finished kissing and I rolled off of sonny and I gazed at the stars.

Sonny lay next to me, she held my hand and together we marvelled at the night sky's beauty.

"Why did you catch me?" I asked Sonny quietly.

"Because you worth saving." She replied.

We looked over to each other and gazed lovingly. Her large hazel eyes glistened in the moonlight like priceless gems. Her hair rippled gently in the evening breeze.

Sonny opened her mouth to speak, from her mouth emitted a loud obnoxious tone that repeated over and over getting louder as it did.

I sat up confused, Sonny seemed possessed and continued to blurt out this annoying noise.

I peeled my eyes open slowly, I lay in my dressing room on the floor. My knees were at my chest and I was hugging them.

The noise was coming from my alarm clock.

I stood up dizzily and stumbled over to my alarm clock, I smacked my fist down on it hardly and it turned off.

I folded my arms on the table and brought my face down to it and sobbed.

"That's not fair" I screamed. " You can't take her from me twice! She was mine!"

I heard footsteps approach my door. I wiped my tears and stood in a pose.

Through the door came Sonny and the Director.

"Ready for your big date Chad?" they giggled between themselves like little girls.

I nodded, I had no intention of going to the date, there was only one thing running through my mind this point, find a higher building.

"Because there's something wed like to tell you" they looked at each other and giggled more.

Through the door bust Ashton Cutcher and a camera crew.

"Dude you just got punked"! he said in his obnoxious voice.

"WHAT!" I screamed. This wasn't funny.

"Yeah dude we've been filming you cry like a baby for like a day now and jees dude you're a big girl!"

Said Ashton smugly.

I felt my anger grow until my fist met his face. Ashton dropped like a rag doll to the floor.

"Dude you've just been punched!" I screamed at his unconscious self.

I stepped over the unconscious jerk and left the room.

I smiled as I left sonny and the director frowning in horror. They looked down at Ashton in stunned horror.

I have been given another chance, and although Sonny isn't mine now, she will be.

I looked back at the two and smiled.

I opened my mouth and said. "And one more thing, PEACE OUT SUCKERZ!" I crossed my fingers and rolled out of view dramatically.

A loud crash went of, I spoke drowsily. " I'm ok!"

Sonny looked at the director and sighed. "Well that could have gone better."

The director sighed aswell."What do we do with him?" he asked pointing down at Aston.

Ashton was sucking his thumb as he slept peacefully, black eye and all.

"Just leave him" she moaned. "He looks peaceful enough".

The two laughed and left the room turning the light of before hand.

**END**

**Hope you liked it, sorry to drop the "it was only a dream" bomb on you XD**

**Please review and lookout for my other stories.**

**PEACE OUT SUCKERZ!! =P**


End file.
